Collaboration Game: Back to this Moment
by amy4156
Summary: Collaboration game - title Back to this Moment, written by amy4156 and jonascyruslover1313! pairing MOE.


The Collaboration Game

RULES:

1. THIS IS A COWRITTEN GAME, Every other line must be written by every other writer.

You can use email, private messaging, instant messaging, etc.

2. The chosen title, writing partners, and ship is picked by the current writers.

FOR EX: (We are choosing...)

The Wonderful Writers:

**Kmart153 and ****briOTHfan07**

The Ship:

**LEVIN**

Story Title: (Please remember the story should at least coincide with the title, it can be anything... random, silly, funny, sad, happy, etc.)

**In the Beginning**

3. Have fun!

Remember there is not set length requirement. Just go with it.

If anyone is interested in participating in the game, please leave a review and let us know we want to hopefully branch this game out, so other writers can co write together.

* * *

Our story:

**Co written by: **

**Amy 4156 and ****jonascyruslover1313**

**Title:**

**Back to this Moment**

**Pairing:**

**Moe**

**Amy 4156**

6 months! It has been 6 months since I last laid eyes on him and now that he was standing in front of me I new I wasn't ready for this.

**jonascyruslover1313**

He and his brothers had finally returned to California after their tour; and the image of him walking down my driveway was still haunting me.

**Amy 4156**

The day he left he took my heart with him and to be honest I didn't want it back I had given it to him along time ago and knew he was the only one I wanted to have it.

**jonascyruslover1313**

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I asked my voice full of complete sadness.

**Amy4156**

My breath got caught in my throat as he finally looked into my eyes, it felt like the first time we had met and stared into each others captivating eyes.

**jonascyruslover1313**

"We just got back," he spoke quickly as if trying to say everything before I would slam the door in his face. "I had to see you."

**Amy4156**

His words tore through my heart, how could he want to see me after what happened just moths earlier...he walked away not me and left me standing there all alone, I could feel my tears welling in my eyes like so often in the past.

**jonascyruslover1313**

He reached up to gently wipe away the single tear that ran down my cheek; I flinched at his touch, "Joe...don't. Please."

Amy4156

A flicker of hurt ran across his face, "I'm sorry" was all he could say as he bowed his head; this was exactly why I didn't want to see him I knew I would let him apologize.

**jonascyruslover1313**

"No," I paused and lifted his chin to meet his eyes, "don't say that," a look of confusion passed through his eyes before he opened his mouth to speak.

Amy4156

Looking back at this moment I can now understand why I forgave him, Joe Jonas is the love of my life and I needed to forgive him; I needed him in my life...

**jonascyruslover1313**

I cut him off, "no. this is my fault." He opened his mouth to speak again; I moved my finger to cover his lips.

Amy4156

Before I knew it the words were escaping my lips, words I didn't even know I was feeling, "I let you walk away, I gave you my heart and in doing so should follow you where ever you go but I didn't I let you walk away without even fighting for us" I could see his eyes widen as the words flowed from my mouth.

**jonascyruslover1313**

"Miley, I...I should've taken you with us, I should've done anything; I mean, I...I," he was scared, and confused and excited, all at the same time.

Amy4156

Seeing him stutter I couldn't help but notice how vulnerable he was at this moment; smiling to myself I reached out to him touching his cheek softly.

**jonascyruslover1313**

"Joey, baby, you can stop," I smiled shyly at him; he grinned at the sound of me using his old nickname.

Amy4156

"There is alot we need to talk about, but for now I want you to know I'm so glad your hear...I missed you" avoiding his eyes I let my heart speak honestly to him, making him understand that we could fix this.

**jonascyruslover1313**

When I turned my head up to look at him again the happiness was written all over his face; his hand intertwined with mine and the tingles ran all the way up my arm. Just like always; it was so good to have him home.

Amy4156

I pulled him into the house where we stayed for quite some time, talking and filling each other in on what had happened over the past 6 months; it was clear to me that this was the moment in our lives that we stepped forward the future was so clear with Joe back in my arms...

We hope you liked it lol! its alot harder then you think because one perosn can write something it its not even close to how u imagned it lol so you relaly have to be creative:) hehe please review and let us know what you think!


End file.
